The present invention relates to an apparatus for lifting up and down window glass for a vehicle and method for controlling the apparatus, and more particularly to a rotating member of a shuttle switch and a controller for lowering and raising a window glass for a motor vehicle to a desired position accurately in accordance with an angle and direction of rotation of the shuttle switch.
Presently, there have been several methods used for lowering and raising the window glass for motor vehicles. One known method is using a leveler which is connected to a window glass and its attached lifting gears to open the window glass by manually turning the leveler. An another method is using a push button switch which activates a motor to lower and raise window glass. These types of methods are known as a power window glass.
The common power window glass for opening and closing window glass of a vehicle typically uses an up-and-down switch or a push button(seesaw type) switch to activate a motor to rotate either in a clockwise or a counterclockwise direction. These switches are commonly used for activating an electric motor. However, these common power window glasses are inconvenient to open and close window glass because they do not allow a driver or a passenger of the vehicle to move the window glass to a desired position without spontaneously checking the movement of the window glass and continuously manipulating with the switch to reach that desired position.
In order to eliminate the aforementioned problem, a Japanese inventor, "Yamamoto" utilizes a slide rheostat as a switch to open window glass of vehicles to a desired position without visually checking the displacement of the window glass by a user. This invention of "Yamamoto" is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,714 (Title of the invention: DEVICE FOR LIFTING UP AND DOWN WINDOW GLASS FOR VEHICLE).
However, the composition of the invention according to "Yamamoto," which includes a reversible motor and a potentiometer connected to the drive gears to produce an output that is proportional to the lifting position of the window glass, is very complicated.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a window lifting up and down device and method for controlling the same for a motor vehicle characterized by using a shuttle switch to lift up and down the window glass in accordance with the rotation and direction of the rotation of the shuttle switch.
According to this aspect of the present invention, there is provided a reversible motor rotating corresponding to output position signals, a motor sensor detecting the displacement of the vehicle window glass by detecting the rotation frequency of the motor; a shuttle switch providing position signals and direction of the rotation of the shuttle switch which is located inside the vehicle; a controller to compare the position signals from the final position and prior position of the shuttle switch to determine the movement of the window glass and the direction of the rotation of the shuttle switch corresponding to compared position signals, and to receive the output of the motor sensor for stopping the movement of the window glass; and a motor driver providing current to the motor in response to the compared position signals indicative of direction and displacement of the window glass.